Graphene is a one-atom thick, two-dimensional layer of carbon atoms that are bonded together in a repeating pattern of hexagons. Graphene is strong, flexible, a good conductor for electricity and heat, and has excellent optical properties. Graphene has many industrial uses because of its high surface area, unique physical and chemical properties. For example, Graphene uses, include, but are not limited to solar cells, integrated circuits transistors, transparent screens, camera sensors, DNA sequencing, gas sensing, material strengthening, water desalination, ethanol distillation, anti-bacterial agents, frequency multiplier, single-molecule gas-detection, quantum dots and energy storage.
Graphene can be produced by different chemical methods, such as mechanical exfoliation, epitaxy, reduction of GO, metal-carbon melts, sodium ethoxide pyrolysis, solvent exfoliation, surfactant-aided exfoliation, interface trapping, and carbon dioxide reduction. Reduction of GO to graphene is one of the methods compatible with large-scale synthesis of graphene. Typically, the chemical reduction of GO to graphene involves the use of reducing agents, such as hydrazine and hydrazine derivatives, which are toxic and release intermediate materials, which may be explosive. The chemical processes for reducing GO to graphene are also very expensive for large-scale processes.
Needs exist for a cost-effective, simple, safe and environmentally friendly process for reducing GO to produce graphene.